Beastly Burden
Mob Raid Event Start: 1 AM PST, September 17th Finish: 10 PM PST, September 23rd Previous: Power Grab Next: Siege Event 2 Previous Mob Raid: Sky High Next Mob Raid: Lunar Legend Story Upon entering the first area, ?, Zar says: :::"This is where the child-mauler was confined. I fear what a century of solitude has wrought him." Upon entering the second area, ?: :::"Look sharp, it rains steel and fire. What a wasteland this is-- will anything grow here ever again?" Upon entering the third area, ?: :::"They grow larger, these infernal ships! Fattening on the dots of Texeli, breeding ever-giant exos..." At the end of the event, Zar says: :::"He whom we called the Beast of Texemere has proven his valor. Perfidity or prophecy, the past is done." Summary This event is a Mob Raid event. Each day, players join a Mob, a team of multiple players, and compete against another Mob. Players earn points by defeating Mob-specific Raid Bosses that appear while traveling in the event area. Raid Bosses are typically hard to defeat by any one player, so players from your Mob will aid in battle. Upon defeating a boss, players get awarded prizes for being one of the top three MvPs, a clincher (finishing the boss), a prize for number of BP spent, and a raid prize simply for participating. This event also saw the return of increasing primacy prizes for more mob wins and bonus prizes for higher salvos and more Bosses. With this event, limited-time bossses were introduced that appeared at scheduled times and provided higher points than normal bosses. Mob raids feature salvos which increase based on consecutive boss battles, providing point boost and extra EDGE during battles. Salvos are calculated individually for each raid boss and as a total for the team. At the end of twelve-hour period, whichever mob camp has the most points receives a "primacy" prize and the loser camp receives a "consolation" prize. The top ten MVPs on both teams also receive their own MVP prizes irrespective of whether their mob won or lost. Furthermore, the team with the highest salvo during the period receives a salvo prize, and the team that killed the most of certain bosses receives a wrecker prize. Event Units Certain fighters receive HERO EDGE throughout the event area and against raid bosses. They are the following: This event also introduces a new PARAGON. Paragons are extraordinary fighters which have 1000% EDGE during the event. They can be gotten through step up tier builds. The following is a list of all units introduced in this event: Wenzo - Getti - Igo (Mob Raid Reward) [ x ] Sentrollion - Clearcott - Poddleflack (Mob Raid Reward) [ x ] Turtak - Lahar - Gerra (Paragon) Assim - Majeed - Zartosht (Rank Reward) During this event the reward for inviting players came from the Tiercelm line. Inksparrow was re-introduced as part of points prizes. Rank Rewards In addition to points prizes and mob raid prizes, there was also a week-long leaderboard. Players received fighters from the Zartosht line along with Voxite or Pixite, Aja leaves or Bitters, and Texi. The following crowns were awarded: Rank 1-100 Rank 101-1000 Rank 1001-10000 Event Achievements Event Builds During this event these were the special premium builds offered: Note: DeNA released the base rates for the Paragon Build. Popularity Poll How do you feel about this event? I LAHARVE IT! Nothing to gerra me too excited. What a beastly burden on my time. Category:Mob Raid Category:Events